Best Healing Session Ever
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Post Sozin's Comet. After a battle with the Anti-Avatar Naruto has healing sessions with Katara. Though the Southern Pole Water Bending has a new idea for this session. Crossover elements from my story Celestial and Elemental Avatar.


The Beast Healing Session  
0  
NarutoxKatara  
00  
Author's Note  
00  
Slight Spoilers around my Celestial and Elemental Avatar story along with some references to said story.  
00  
Story Start

0  
Naruto sometimes wondered if he relied on his healing factor a little too much. That damned Anti-Avatar did a lot more damage then originally though. The only good thing about being burned, cut, and shot with lightning bolt was the fact he needed healing sessions to ease his recovery. It was more or less who was doing the healing sessions that made it all worthwhile.

Katara was in every sense of the world beautiful. Her exotic tan brown skin that was soft like silk. Her light blue eyes that could be soft one minute when she was being motherly or fierce and determined the next when the situation called for it. Her long brown hair that reached down to her lower back was often worn in a pony tail nowadays.

Currently Naruto was in a large tub filled with a mixture of moistly water drawn from the air with a flask of the Northern Tribe's water from the spiritual oasis mixed in every other healing session. Just like always Katara would come in with that white cloth bathing suit of hers. Just the thought had his dick already twitching at seeing her in that outfit.

The water was always a little chilly. Not too cold that it was uncomfortably but a nice temperature considering how crisp it was.

He supposed it could have been worse. He could have been that psychiatrist who received a lightning bolt to the sack courtesy of Azula. Unfortunately she couldn't be medicated like her friends. Some Prozac for Mei and Ritalin for Ty Lee solved their problems, but Azula was a tricky one. His thoughts ceased when he felt Katara's hand gently rest on his shoulders. He softly breathed in and out as he felt Katara's chi interact with his chakra. A few minutes had passed and Naruto was feeling strangely antsy for some reason. It was then he felt a tail brush against his leg. The thought of Katara in her Hanyou form was quickly arousing him. His eyes popped up as she felt him squeeze his semi-erected crotch.

''I thought we try something new for this session,'' She said purring in his ear with a husky tone.

''I like the sound of that,'' He said turning around and pulling her into his arms. He captured her lips as one arm was hooked around her back while his other rested on her backside. He ground his erection into her sex as she moaned into his lips. Resting his other hand on her other cheek he pulled her up as she hooked her elgs around his waist. There tongues danced playfully about as they continued to kiss passionately.

Katara hooked one arm around Naruto's neck using the other to undo her ponytail. Naruto released his own form as his tails swayed about in the water. Some of them brushing along Katara's legs. They soon broke the kiss panting for air. ''Why don't I warm things up a bit?'' He suggested placing one of his hands int he water and heating it up using fire bending. The cool and crisp water was now warm like a Jacuzzi.

''Hhm how cozy...'' She said as her tail went to his crotch. She pulled down his swim trunk using her tail to reveal the engorged organ. The tip poked out of the water fully erect and dripping. Katara couldn't help but shiver at the thought of being driven into it by it. Naruto moved to her neck and nibbled on it. Katara clutched tightly onto him as she moaned in delight. She gasped as she felt his tails brushed against the underside of her breasts.

One slipped through the fabric and started moving in and out between her breasts.

''Ooh! Aah! Hhm!'' She moaned out as the digit caressed and fondled her breasts. Another of his tails went to work removing the fabric. With the last string undo the white cloth top dropped onto the water. Katara's dark chocolate nipples came into sight, smiling at him. Without a moment's hesitation Naruto latched onto the right nub, playfully flicking his tongue against the nipple only to switch to the other side a few seconds later. ''Oh SPIRITS!'' Katara let out a vocal cry as every inch of her body was caressed with a tail, a hand, or Naruto's mouth. She raised her hips feeling the tugging at her skirt and wrappings as they were slid off.

''Tara...I need you...'' Naruto groaned out in a pleading tone as his erection painfully twitched. He wanted, no needed release or he was going to go insane. Letting go she slid onto her legs until the water reached to her shoulders. Taking a hold of the length she kissed the head as Naruto moaned. She teased and played with the head drinking in Naruto's cries. After teasing him a bit more she took it into her mouth, the head of the cock and soon after the shaft disappearing into her mouth.

Katara massaged Naruto's thighs as she performed Felicio on him. Reveling in the power that she could bring one of the most powerful benders ever known to his knees with a mere act of desire or two. This power was far greater then blood bending ever was.

Even if it was another form of control the person on the other side, her lover enjoyed it as much as she did. Being able to dominate and become one with such a powerful men awoke things in her she never knew existed.  
After making love so many times both understood what the others likes and dislikes were in the sack. She slid her tongue up and down the lower folds of the head. The little gaps and thin line of skin seemed to be especially sensitive. She then suddenly stopped as Naruto looked down at her with confusion and frustration.  
''I want you to finish inside me love.'' She said huskily.

Naruto nodded as he gestured her to stand up. He hooked one leg over his shoulder and grasped her hips. Using some water bending he chilled the water some causing Katara to squeak. A blast of cold water against her clit and aching lips caused her to throw her head back and muscles contract. He then bended a small patch of water against her clit and gently tickled it. Katara bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. She tried to calm herself so she wouldn't black out from the simulations. ''Aah fuck!'' She cried out as she felt two fingers slide into her depth. She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. A result of spending too much time around Toph. Normally she would never consider using such language, but the sensations she felt right now were so damn good.

Naruto was just as surprised but didn't say anything. He decided he teased her about her apparent dirty mouth on a later date. He hooked her other legs around his head and hoisted her up. His fingers already removed were soon replaced by his tongue. Katara felt flush, her head dizzy from all the apparent stimulation. The cool night air against her skin kept her nubs erect. Soon she found herself laid on the edge.

''What are you...''

'Just watch...'' He said grabbing her hips and pulling her into the water until half her stomach was submerged. Her eyes widened when Naruto went under. Katara threw her head back as Naruto suddenly started attacking her core with a mixture of water bending and his tongue. First he chilled the water around her clit then he would teased it with his tongue with warmth. Katara would have cried out at protest of the chilliness if a never ending string of moans didn't seem to come out of her mouth. His hands caressed her but while he continued the ministrations. And it was five or ten minutes either. He kept this up for over half an hour, exhausting her body with the intense and unusual orgasms. He kept this up, stroking her to climax as her cries and essence filled the pool.

Naruto rose up finally with a devilish smirk. Katara's beautiful dark skin was covered in sweat and the water of the bath; nearly unrecognizable to the human eye,but Naruto had his sense of smell. He watched her chess rise and fall as she took in a few breaths to replace the oxygen reply she had lost screaming.

He remembered the first time they moved love at the North Pole. It was slow, lovingly, and meaningful. And while they still made love like that every once and awhile the real fun began with their inhibitions let loose and they tried something new and wild.

''I think it's time we go for the main course,'' He said moving to the water princess. Pushing her against the edge his hardness found her aching center, slowly pushing in he filled the sensitive void he spent nearly half an hour warming up. Katara whimpered as inch by inch was agonizingly pushed in with an exaggerated slowness. Naruto wanted to savor this moment; her taste and her sounds.

He gasped upon feeling the moist heat and friction from the build up.

She raked her hands down his back, lightly scratching as he found just the right rhythm and angle to hit where she was the most sensitive. They fell back, her legs wrapped around his waist as he trailed kisses around her neck and chin. The sound of their flesh echoing throughout the pool. His ball sack smacking against her second hole as they kissed and coupling frenziedly.

Her moans encouraged him as he kissed and nipped at her breasts. She clasped him closer with her knees and legs, tightening her feet about his waist. Naruto slipped into his demonic form, his tails hitting the water. Taking advantage of this he used them to rub the sensitive spots of her body. Katara gave an appreciative moan as she tightened around him even more.

The sound of their flesh slapping together along with the sloshing water was quite erotic.

He gave a few quick thrusts and drove home, bringing them both to a climax. He clenched his eyes and let loose a guttural groan his release exploded inside of her. Her walls in its vice like grip not letting him go until every drop was sucked up.

Naruto kissed her chin as he laid his head on her chest.

''Hhm...we have to do that again sometime.'' Katara said with a pleased look on her face.

''Most definitely. I do know one thing though.''

''And what's that?''

Naruto grinned and said,''That was the Best Healing Session ever.''

000

Author's Note

000

I once saw an unusual KataraxAang Lemon story where Katara Water Bended human figures to pleasure her. Weird yes, but it gave me the idea for this. I mean there are probably a whole lot of healingxlemon Katara stories out there, but meh I don't tend to read a lot of Avatar fics. Anyway studying the episodes I can say I plan on doing a NarutoxToph one based on a what if situation regarding Toph to dare Naruto to drink Cactus Juice based on his claims of his healing factor keeping him from getting drunk or high. I'm sure we all know where that is going to go.

Any ideas with any other girls are welcomed.


End file.
